tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Lionscrest
Lionscrest 'is a private military company (PMC) and defense contractor that was founded in the year 2012 by James S. Edgington and has made quite a name for itself in the international community. History Founded in 2012 in Tucson, Arizona, former US Army soldier and current leader of Lionscrest, James S. Edgington, funded the formation of the company by using $100,000 awarded to him by the military as compensation for a wrongful conviction following a military scandal he caused while on tour in Iraq. In time, Edgington established Lionscrest as a competent PMC in America, his business ventures expanding worldwide and his private army growing to include foreigners willing to relive military thrills while getting paid. By the year 2018, Lionscrest had already established itself among the most powerful PMCs on the planet, managing to outperform other private companies at various accomplishments, such as advancing the development and patenting advanced soldier exoskeleton technology, inventing 3D-printed firearms and ammunition, and even opening new offices in various countries across the globe, including Lagos, Nigeria, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia, Toronto, Canada, and even Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. In the year 2019, Lionscrest accomplished another milestone: becoming the first to act following disasters and major wars. For example, following the Second West Roman Civil War, Lionscrest was able to help the government rebuild entire cities in little than five years, less than what the government could do on its own. Lionscrest also supposedly helped end national debt in America, though this is unconfirmed (most likely exaggerated from fake news sites). May of 2020 marked the beginning of Lionscrest as one of the biggest private military corporations in the world. 2021 marked even more milestones: In spring of 2021, Lionscrest unveiled its latest invention: an upgraded Exoskeleton suit that utilized Nano-Technology to grant wearers new abilities like invisibility, enhanced armor systems, and other benefits to the wearer, known as the NanoArmor Suit. Accolades *One of the largest corporations in the world *Named as "Savior" in Third World countries *Most profitable privately owned company in history. *Invention of the most advanced military vehicle to date. Vehicles and Equipment Vehicles *'Humvee *Growler ITV *TR-60 "Hover Tank" *Williams Model 9 "Hover Bike" Equipment *Prosthetic limbs *XT-9 "Goliath" Mech suit *Exoskeleton suit *Lionscrest NanoArmor Suit Weapons and equipment Weapons Another angle of the VSS.jpg|VSS Vintorez TAC-338.jpg|TAC-338 TAC-300 rifle.jpg|TAC-300 rifle TAC-50 rifle.jpg|Tac-50 SVCH without scope.jpg|SVCH Strike One pistol.jpg|Strike One pistol SR-1MP.png|SR-1M SKS.png|SKS SCAR-H.png|SCAR-H Saiga-9.png|Saiga-9 SA-58.png|SA-58 PP-19-01.png|PP-19-01 PM.png|Makarov PM PB.png|Makarov PB P226R.png|P226 MR-133.png|MP-133 MPX.png|Sig Sauer MPX MP7 SMG.png|MP7A1 MP-443.png|MP-443 M320.png|M320 GLM M240.png|M240 M40A5.png|M40A5 M39 EMR.png|M39 EMR M16A3.png|M16A3 M9.png|M9 Colt M4A1 Carbine.png|Colt M4A1 LaRue Tactical OBR 7.62.jpg|LaRue Tactical OBR 7.62 GLOCK 18C.png|GLOCK 18C FGM-148 Javelin.png|FGM-148 McMillan CS5.png|CS5 AAC Honey Badger.jpg|AAC Honey Badger Supernova pistol.png|Supernova pistol SVCH without scope.jpg|VCH SVK.jpg|SVK AK-47.png|AK-47 Gallery 2010s More Lionscrest PMCs, 2013.png|Lionscrest PMCs, 2013 Lionscrest PMC, 2012.jpg|Lionscrest contractor, 2012 Lionscrest mercenary, 2012.png|Lionscrest contractor, 2012 2020s Injured Lionscrest mercenary, 2020.jpg|Injured Lionscrest mercenary, 2021 Lionscrest mercenary, 2020.png|Lionscrest mercenary, 2020 Lionscrest PMCs, 2020.jpg|Lionscrest PMCs, 2020 Lionscrest PMCs, 2025.jpg|Lionscrest PMCs, 2025 Lionscrest contractor, 2023.png|Lionscrest mercenary, 2021 Category:Factions